This was Uncalled For
by Kuromi-san114
Summary: When a group called the Incadescent is chasing after 4 girls,Koemna sends his team to California to find these girls and bring them to him.But these girls are anything but normal. Can they survive with these hyper girls?sumry sux.HxOC;KxOC eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Beginning and The End of our Lives.

'_Why are they looking for me? Why now? It doesn't make sense. I don't have any powers so why follow me?' I thought as I'm running around the stores in my town in California. My friends were also being chased by this group that calls themselves the _Incandescent. _We decided to split up to make their job harder and our chance to escape in greater scales. Although you think these guys would be like any gang that lives around your block but no. it had to be some weird group who thinks that my 3 best friends and I have some incredulous powers that can help them control the world? How do I know this? They actually told us when they first were looking for us. This is the 5__th__ time they are doing this. There are four of us and four of them, how fortunate. As I go closer to my house, closer to safety at least for today. He goes in front of me. I stop in my tracks frozen. His hood goes down showing his forest green short hair. His hazel green eyes standing out of light brown skin. His hands were in the pockets of his cloak. He was at least 5'7" since he looked at least 5 inches taller than me. His grin created a chill running down my spine._

"_It seems you are home safe. I will have my retreat until next time… Hilary." His deep voice says as he grabs a hold of my hand, brings it to his lips and gives it a kiss, causing my body to shiver silently. He then disappears leaving me in the dark and scary road to my house. After I'm home and noticed that it was 11:30 p.m. mother won't be home until another 1 or 2 hours, I go to my room, lock the door, and lay on my bed. My phone vibrates on my drawer._

_3 texts. All from my best friends asking the same questions. |  
Are you home? Are you safe? Are you alive? _

_I twitched at the last question hoping that Isabelle was just messing with me. I replied to all of them at once saying I was okay that I will see them tomorrow at school and that I'm going to sleep. I got my iPod putting shuffle. _Home _by Daughtry came out and I smiled. Slowly as I hear my phone vibrating and still staring at the ceiling I drifted to sleep._

I woke up looking at the ceiling and sit up quickly. I look at my clock saying it was 5:30 in the morning. I sighed knowing I only slept for at least 5½ hours. I got my clothes and anything else I needed to get and went to go take a shower.

Time passed quickly as I put on my black and white stripe sweater on top of a black long sleeve shirt. My blue skinny jeans were ripped from the knees. My straightened red hair now fixed and I got my school supplies and bag and got out of my room. Mom was in the living room and bid me farewell. _Another long day of school. I hope Terry, Cassandra, and Isabelle made it OK yesterday. _

Paperwork everywhere. On the sides of the walls, some weird looking creatures carrying it here and over there. In a desk, stacks of them there while someone was stamping on them.

"OK start talking Koemna. Why would you call us in _our_ vacation?" A guy with slicked black hair and in green school uniform came in from brown huge doors. Behind him there was a slightly taller guy with orange hair and blue school uniform.

"Listen Yusuke. I know you're mad and all but this is an emergency. I need you to find 4 girls from America specifically in California and bring them to me. They are being hunt down by a group called the Incandescent_. _I'll explain who they are when they are here. Here these are pictures of the girls you need to find." The person behind the desk now known as Koemna explained back to stamping papers.  
"Where are Kurama and the shrimp?" The orange haired guy asked while looking at the pictures. One was a girl as well. Her dark brown hair up to her shoulders and brown glasses. Her brown eyes were glaring at the camera. The next one was a girl with light brown skin and dark brown hair up to shoulders and has also black glasses. This girl was grinning like a pedophile and her ocean blue eyes smiling. 3rd one had medium dark brown hair until the middle of her back (guessing from how they see on the photo), red glasses and light brown skin as well. She wasn't really happy with this picture seeing her brown eyes mad. The last one is a girl with black glasses and light brown skin. Red hair lightly passing her shoulders and a weak smile. Behind those glasses her clear blue eyes showing sadness.  
"They are in the Makai Kuwabara. They will meet you guys over there. Boton will go with you on the way back and to America. Before I forget when you guys go over there, drink this pill and you guys will be able to speak and understand their English. Goodbye and good luck." Koemna says.  
"Keiko's going to kill me." The one known as Yusuke says walking out the doors making Kuwabara follow behind him.

A/N: First time making one.! i really would like to know what you guys think. So please review.! Anything is accepted and appreaciated.! Thanks!(:


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I just noticed i didn't do the disclaimer last time so  
DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING except for Isabelle, Cassandra, Terry, and Hilary and any other characters i have said in the story.  
Well here's the next chapter.(:

* * *

Chapter 2: Strangers, Confusion, and Flying Squirrels!

*Friday (A week has passed and it's afterschool)*

"Isabelle CATCH!" I screamed to Isabelle causing her to turn and dodge the football, which almost hit her face front for those who wanted to know. We were at the park, the place my friends and I love going afterschool, other than to one of our house and trash it with food, video games, and other junk. Isabelle loves wearing back, never grows tired of it. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a Jack Skeleton picture in the front, has black baggy pants and black vans. Her brown hair up to her shoulders was up to her shoulders messy but in place for her personality. I was wearing blue skinny jeans with one knee ripped (the left one) and well a blue and beige long sleeve shirt with a small black coat on top. My red hair was straightened and passing my shoulders.

Isabelle's brown eyes were glaring at me. I smiled but my smile was long gone when my eyes saw her grin.  
"You wanna play like that fluffy?" She says calling me by my nickname from 6th grade. She threw the football straight at me. I ducked down, the sound 'ah' escaping from my lips. The football hits the tree behind me. Isabelle was laughing at my face as I run to the tree.

"OHMYSUNSHINE! You hit a tree. You just hit an EFFIN tree!" I screamed at Isabelle and glared at her while I was hugging the tree. As I glared at her, she was giving me the wtf? Look.

"What did you do to Hilary?" I turned the other way to see Terry and Cassandra coming with bags of…stuff inside. Terry had black skinny jeans, gray shirt and black & white sweater. She had gray converse as well. The sides of her medium-length hair were held back by gray bobby pins. Cassandra was wearing black shorts that were up to her knees, a white shirt and on top of it was a red & black striped shirt. She had black converse and her short dark brown hair was held back in a ponytail (even if her hair was up to her shoulders. Ocean blued eyes shining behind her black glasses trying to figure out the situation. As I tilt my head noticing everyone's clothes, we all love wearing at least something black.

Pointing at Isabelle I scream, "She hit the tree with the football. I swear to you with my heart that the football looked like it was full of smoke like if it was a flying squirrel!" I say feeling my eyes watery.

"Hilary, stop crying like a baby. It's not like it's going to die and just dissolve into sand." Cassandra says walking towards me, and flicks my forehead making me say 'ouch' and rub my forehead. She sits next to me. Terry and Isabelle come and sit in front of us, with the bags in the middle.

"I'm sorry Fluffy" Isabelle says after I calmed down and just stared at the tree.  
"No. Say sorry to the tree. I didn't get hurt…" I told her glaring at her with my 'I am mad at you for hurting something or someone' face.  
Isabelle's eye twitched, terry glaring at both of us, and Cassandra was just looking at the bags.  
"I'm…sorry…tree. There I said it. Happy now?" Isabelle asks me. I nod my head no.

"Say it like you mean it."  
"Oh that's it" Isabelle stands up getting the football ready to throw it at me when Terry says, "I HAVE COFFEE CANDY!" She sat quietly with huge smile on her face. I was going to tell her the word "HA" when Cassandra said "AND CHOCOLATE!" which kept me quiet with a smile on my face. All of a sudden you hear a THUMP.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I screamed at Isabelle as she is laughing.  
"For being an idiot." She replies after she calms down. We all just started laughing for no reason.

* * *

*Time Passes like around 7*

We were walking around our little plaza in our little town of California. It contained many popular stores like Forever 21, Hot Topic, Starbucks, Best Buy, 99cent store, and other stores but we mainly go on these—well half of us. As we pass by the hangout place that many people go, we notice a group of people that seemed new to this town. They were arguing with each other as one of the guys was putting his hands up and the girl had a mad face. Terry decided to point at them and makes us see while yawning. Cassandra was listening to her iPod and singing her Japanese songs from **The Gazette**. Isabelle looked at the people while popping a coffee candy in her mouth. I also looked taking a spoonful of my chocolate chip ice-cream.

As we walk more closer, we heard their screaming slightly higher but we didn't put attention. One of the guys was with slicked black hair, blue t-shirt with a brown jacket, blue jeans and blue shoes. The guy next to him was taller than him had orangey hair. He was wearing a gray shirt and pants with a blue jacket on the top and of course gray shoes. They were arguing with two girls. One of the girls had brown hair in two ponytails had a brown turtleneck shirt with blue skinny jeans and black flats. The girl next to her had light blue hair had a light pink turtleneck shirt, light blue jeans, and white flats. I tilt my head to the side noticing two people sitting in the bench. One had red hair up to his back it seemed, emerald green eyes shining of boredom. He had a black shirt and on the top a dark brown jacket that matched his brown jeans. Next to him was a slightly shorter than him but looked taller than me in my perspective. He had hair the goes against gravity since it went up like the characters from dragon ball had their hair. He had a gray long-sleeved shirt with black jeans and black boots it seemed. He had a white bandana covering his forehead, and like his friend next to him, his crimson eyes shining of boredom as well.

_I wonder what they are arguing about._ I thought as I see Terry walking towards them mad and separating the guys from the girls. The people just look stunned.

"I don't even know you guys but can you guys just shut up! You can hear all your damn bickering from the other side. If you guys are arguing what you guys should do next why you don't just split up and do two things at one time. GOSH and I thought hearing Hilary and Isabelle complaining every freaking day was worse." And she storms off to where Borders was. Thanks to her she left Cassandra, Isabelle, and I to explain her sudden _rudeness_ as some may call it. But Cassandra was too busy listening to her iPod to even pay attention.

"Who the hell was that? And who are you guys?" The guy with the slicked black hair says as Isabelle and I just stared at each other.  
"Umm well-" "You're kidding me right?" Isabelle glares at me. The two people from the bench were where we are.  
"Bout what?"  
"Giving our names?" "Well sorry Ms. I want to be properly introduce by myself. You should start." She smacks me in the head.  
"Not that. I was saying giving our names to strangers." She says pulling me closer and says, "After we have people chasing us."  
I nodded and said, "She won't let me introduce us sorry. Isabelle let's go, I want to see flying squirrels before I go home!" and I pulled her hand went to follow Terry forgetting all about Little Cassandra.

* * *

*With Cassandra (her POV)*

I opened my eyes and saw that my best friends were gone and some strangers were just staring at me.  
"What? And did you guys see some girls that were walking with me? I think the ditched me." I asked taking my earphones off.  
"If I answer your question, would you tell me your name?" The redhead asked me as I nodded. "They went to follow your friend to the store called Borders. Now your name?" he answered quite smartly I must say.  
"Thanks. Name's Cassandra. And yours?"  
"My name is Shuichi. This Is Yusuke, Keiko, Boton, Kuwabara, and Hiei." I smiled and started to walk away from them but the girl known as Boton stopped me. "What were your friends name?" I tilt my head and just looked at everyone. "Probably the one that stormed off was Terry. Did someone say flying squirrel?" I asked making sure I knew who I was talking about. They nodded except for Hiei. He seemed to be pissed off about something or troubled at least. "Well that was Hilary, and Isabelle was the one with dark brown hair." I said and noticed that in the back there was the one guy I don't want to see at all. The guy with blue hair, pale skin with eyes color of sapphire blue. He had a black sweater black jeans and a necklace with a dragon on it. He was Derek, the guy who's been following me for a while.

"Umm I have to go nice to meet you guys." I said turning and to start running but the redhead stopped me. "You are trembling. Is something troubling you?" I knocked off his hand and said, "It's better if you stay away from us" and took off.

* * *

A/N: the Incadecents will appear soon, I just needed the introductions done before I actually continue on what i have planned. Until next time(:


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey i'm back! and with another chapter! and i think it's longer this time ^^ wohoo.! I'm sorta new to this like i said in the first chapter and i just happen to notice riite now that when i upload a chapter, it says sumthin bout have 35 days or so..what is that? is it how long the chapter is gna be in here? :O can someone please explain that to me? i really would appreaciate ^^ _

_well enough about my worries. here is the chapter. Enjoy (:_Chapter 3: Stalkers, Know-it-alls, and Chocolate.

* * *

*Hilary's POV (in Borders)*

"You know, you're an idiot." Isabelle said as we were walking through the mystery section. I look at her with a wtf look.  
"Why this time? I mean I didn't say our names to those strangers. I haven't done anything stupid to deserve being called an idiot again." I said getting a random book, reading the summary and putting it back. (For those of you who want to know, it was _I am Number Four_ that Hilary got).  
"That's it. You didn't say _our _names, but when we were leaving _you_ said _my_ name." she said slightly pissed off I should say. I frowned thinking of how did I missed that. _She probably won't buy me hot chocolate today._ I thought as I bump into her. She gave me a glare and looks behind me. Her eyes widened as she got my hand and said , "Let's go find Terry in the second floor." I tilt my head and just let her drag me.

As we go up the stairs, we saw Terry in the magazine section. She was reading _Seventeen_ magazine. We both sighed and smiled. Isabelle tells me to keep quiet and we walk behind her.  
"Hey there sexy what you reading?" Isabelle says imitating a guy's voice.  
"What the-Isabelle I swear I was going to kill you." Terry says smacking her with am magazine.  
"And you for just sitting there as well" Terry then starts smacking me as I cover my hands with my head. Then she just leaves the magazine and starts walking off, leaving Isabelle and I to follow her. As we go downstairs, we see Cassandra panting and trembling.  
"Dude what happen? You look like you were running for your life- What happened?" Isabelle asks leaving my side to go to Cass. Heck she looked horrible like if she has seen a ghost.

"First of all, if you guys are going to ditch me at least _tell _me." _She's being sarcastic, so nothing _really _bad must've happened. _I thought as I tilt my head noticing that Cass was actually trembling. _Then again…_

"And second of all, I just saw Derek after I was talking with those people you guys left me." We all tensed up and I can feel my body start shivering. We all thought the same thing.  
"Those stupid fuckers don't know when to stop. I don't get what they want." Isabelle started cursing leaving outside the store, we followed behind.

Even though she didn't say anything, she was worried, scared, but for us (she won't let us say it's her hehehe ^^). The fact knowing that four strangers, that called themselves the _Incandescent_, were out to kidnap us. She didn't want this to happen to any of us to her. We didn't want this to be happening.

* * *

*Cassandra's POV*

After we come outside, we saw her just walking to the right, quiet. Hilary ran to her to at least make sure she walked home safe.  
"What's wrong with your friend?" We heard a voice behind Terry and I, which suddenly know who it is. _I just want to go home and just sleep. But before that, I need to eat some food, I'm hungry._ We turned to see the group of people from before.

"Um… something happened that's all. We got in a fight and well yeah." I said, to the one known as Kuwabara, as an excuse to the one known as kuwabara I looked at Terry giving me the 'are you serious' look. I just shrugged.  
"Is that really the reason?" Hearing his voice gave me the chills. Why? I'm clueless. As Terry looking at the redhead she said, "Yes. That's what friendships are between us. Don't worry she'll get over it soon. Sorry for interfiering in your little fight. I'm Terry. This is Cassandra." I smiled knowing I already introduced them.

"Yes your friend here told us when your other friends…ditched her. How you're feeling by the way?" He asks looking at me with those green eyes. I shivered looking at the back of Terry. _Damn it not now. _I thought getting Terry's arm and made her look my way. Little did I forget that we had people next to us and they saw Derek and Zachery. Zachery had blonde hair, was 5'8" tall. His gray eyes were shining something mischievous. He had a plain white shirt, black jeans and converse. I looked at Terry's face. She showed no fear at all, but I know her for a long time and I know she was afraid, afraid of being caught, just like Isabelle.  
"Ugh…Sorry guys but we have to go. It's late and well.." I trailed off seeing Derek and Zachery come with a smile on their faces.  
As we turn to start running, the girls known as Boton and Keiko stop us and suprises us by saying, "You're running away from them aren't you?" Terry and I look at each other. I couldn't help but look at Shuichi, he was looking at them. Yusuke and him were giving them glares. Terry nods.  
"If you walk with us, we can help you stay away from them. The _Incandescent _can't hurt you as long as you guys are with us." Boton says. We both look at her stunned. _How the hell did she know about them? _  
"How-" Terry started asking but Boton interrupted by saying "I'll explain while we walk. Right now we have to find your friends." Terry and I just look at each other and nod. We start walking with them.

* * *

*Time passes; hilary's POV*

On the way to my house was quiet, and it still is. We were just a few blocks away, almost leaving the little plaza, when I saw them. Forest green hair guy coming towards us with a smile on his face. _Jason. _The guy next to him was at least two inches taller than him. He had black spikey hair, pale skin like vampire skin-ish. His purple shirt matching with his purple eyes, that were looking at Isabelle with something… evil, and his black jeans and purple converse. _Sebastian._  
"Isabelle?" I quietly said her name, since I was speechless seeing Jason coming.  
"Hm?" She says as I make her see them, she silently curses as she gets my arm and we start heading for the park. _I swear my arm is going to have so many bruises of her grabbing that hard… Ah.. I just thought wrong…stupid mind wanting to be open-minded. _I thought as we were quickening our pace.  
"Does this mean I'm not going to get my hot chocolate as you promised?" I asked her as I see we are already at the park.  
"We are being _chased_ by two _maniacs_, that _want_ us for something we don't even know and all _you_ think about is your _hot chocolate? _I mean seriously." She says as we hide inside the slide. (A/N: yeah I know. Stupid place to hide but it's going to make sense in a while….i think) I look out through a hole and see that Jason and Sebastian were there standing looking for us, _pretending_ to look for us I should say.

"There." Isabelle says quietly. I look at her in confusion. I noticed she had her cellphone in her hand.  
"I sended a text to Terry. They said they were close here and they're going to come." I nodded and saw that the guys were still there but they looked mad.  
"It seems today we can't play with you guys. Don't be mistaken, we won't stop until you give up." Sebastian's voice was heard disappearing.  
"Until next time, my lovely Hilary." I heard Jason's voice and I shivered.  
"I'm no one's bitch." Isabelle says. "So what do we do now?" I asked.  
"Hilary! Isabelle!" we both jumped and hit the top of the slide. As we got out, we saw Terry and Cass of course, but also the group of strangers as well.  
"What the fuck are they doing here?" Isabelle said mad glaring at everyone. I sighed and ran to hug both of them.  
"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" I said out of breath. Then I looked at the strangers and said, "Thank you." Shy and quiet for some reason  
"Here. This can calm your nerves down for a while. any of you busy tonight?" Terry said as Isabelle gave her a wtf look and I nod no, oblivious to the sarcasism in her choice of words since we weren't busy. Terry gave me a chocolate bar, hershey's chocolate bar I should say and isabelle a coffee lollipop.

"Would you guys like to know why those people are following you everywhere?" The girl with light blue hair said. (A/N: Hilary and Isabelle haven't been introduced to them for those of you that got confuse…I got confuse while writing too...^^).  
"Umm.." I look at Terry and Cass and they both nodded yes.  
"I guess so. I mean I have nothing to do other than eat chocolate and watch tv and just sit there like a fatass and paranoid chick who's always looking out the window if there's hobos waiting to kill her. So yeah I would like to know." I said biting my half-bitten chocolate. I earned some glares saying I was weird and I just shrugged.  
"That's Hilary when you give her chocolate. She speaks nonsense and sometimes even do random things." Terry explains.  
"Open a portal Boton. It's time to take these people to baby-breath." The guy with slicked black hair said as a blue light appears out of nowhere.  
"Wait a minute. We don't even know you guys. How can we trust you?" Isabelle says.  
"Oh that's right. Isabelle this is Shuichi, Yusuke, Boton, Kuwabara, Keiko, and the shorty over there is Hiei." Terry says as I look at the one called Hiei slightly annoyed at being called 'shorty'.  
"Get used to it. She calls me that." I told him as I stare in front of the portal.  
"So… what's this?" I asked pointing at the portal. "It's a portal. It leads us to Koemna's office, the prince of Spirit world." Boton explains. "I think we should go now.  
"Hmm that reminds me of that song. _Should I stay or should I go? Da-ra-na-na-na-na-na-na… _Something like that." I smiled singing the song.  
"Just go in already." Isabelle says pushing me inside this freaky portal, which then sends me to Star Wars land and there I meet Chubaka and make friends with all the little Chubakas…..KIDDING!

This is what really happen other than my hyper imagination running through my mind:

After being pushed by isabelle, I fell for who knows how long, which reminded me of _Alice in Wonderland _(the cartoon version) where Alice falls into the hole and takes her a long time…yeah that part. Anyways when I finally get out of the portal, the floor meets my butt and makes me say ouch. As everyone comes in they look at me with a weird expression and smile sheepishly. Boton then goes next to a desk, Hiei goes to wall and just leans his side to the wall, which makes me think of him like a model for some perfume commercial (A/N: Blame the commercial that came out in my tv right now _) andmy friends on my left and the others on my right.

Behind a stack of papers was a baby. I'm serious… a BABY.  
"Is this the Koemna person you guys were talking about?" Cassandra says trying hard enough not to laugh. Terry's eye just twitches of frustration. Isabelle and I couldn't help it but start laughing.  
"You're telling me…this guy..with a **JR **stamp on his forehead and even…sucking a damn pacifier is the ruler of spirit world!" Isabelle says holding her stomach as I continue laughing.  
As I opened my eyes and just look at everyone, I noticed something strange. Hiei was staring, I mean _staring, _at least I thought he was, at us with amusment shining in his eyes. As soon as he sees me looking at me he just turns away. _That…was….ak-waaard. _I thought in my mind. Yusuke and Kuwabara were laughing with us as well. _These are my new best friends haha!_ And Shuichi was just trying to hide his laugh with coughing. _Trying to be the Spirit Ruler's pet I see….sorta like a teacher's pet!_  
**"ENOUGH!" **The baby known as Koemna says. His face red either from frustration or embarrassment that is a mystery we will never solve. _But Scooby-doo and his gang will! _I said smiling.  
"I'm guessing my spirit detectives told you who I am so I don't have to introduce myself." We just stood quiet… I yawned and everyone just looked at me. Shuichi raised an eyebrow at me.  
"What? Can't I yawn?" I said putting my hands up like if I'm ready to surrender for something dumb.  
"Why are we here?" Terry suddenly asked, rather impatiently I said.  
"I'm glad you ask…" he started speaking but I couldn't hear no sound coming from his voice. I looked at everyone and they were still there. No one noticed I couldn't hear…  
My vision starts getting darker as I just faint, not knowing what the talking baby was saying..

_Must be from the chocolate I ate today._ I thought as I suddenly fall asleep.

* * *

_Well...i was actually listening to **Should I Stay or Should I go **by **The Clash** when i was writing so i thought it was a good place to put it. It's probably long because i couldn't find a place to stop so i kept writing on.(: and well i needed to put at least some descriptions of the **Incadescents** even though it wasn't much..._

_well i hoped you like the chapter(: probably didn't make sense but...i was eating chocolate...yes i admit i'm a chocoholic ): but i'm PROUD(: haha well leave any reviews for me, i really would like to know how i'm doing and i'll try to update soon (:  
CHEERS!(:  
P.S. Thanks to Aristania and Angel of Randomosity fer reviewing(: it helps me ALOT to know how i'm doing so thanks(: [and that some ppl are reading ^^]_

_until next time *sneaks away like some ninja trying to steal a candy from a baby...sumthin like that ^^*_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey long time no writing.  
Sorry to keep all waiting, (if I still have any readers .)  
However, I've decided to rewrite this story:  
it's become stupid.  
2. Because it was going no where.

Actually I had the whole plot and idea in my head, but once I tried writing, it made no sense. But other new ideas came up relevant to this story and I'm actually starting on those. So prepare to see this story be deleted, or revised. IF I do write a new story, it will be the same title. I only have 1 ½ months to continue on this fanfic since my school still has tracks and clearly Im in vacations (with some drama, here and there) I promise to begin again but not for regular updates.

Sorry again ^-^

-Kuromisan


End file.
